Untitled
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: AU Book. This is a what if? What if Glinda knew that the Gale Force was going to raid Elphaba's house. What if she goes there to warn Elphaba of what is going to happen to save her from certain death? Fiyebera and implied Gelphie.


**Ok, I'm starting a new story maybe when I shouldn't but I couldn't ignore this anymore. This is an AU and it's based on the book. We all know that Fiyero was killed that fateful night when the Gale Force came into Elphaba's house. What if Glidna knew about that? What if she tried to go to that place and warn Elphaba of what was going to happen? Will she become the Fiyero in the book because of this? Read and find out. I don't own Wicked and never will. Oh, and well I suck at thinking up names for a story so if you could help me with that I would appreciate it. This contains Fiyebera and has implied Gelphie well maybe a little more implied but you will see. Now read and enjoy. :)**

Fiyero was sitting on the creaky bed with his hands folded and his blue eyes staring at the ground with a glazed look over it. He has been sitting in this spot for over an hour and his ass was getting sore because the bed wasn't all that supportive of his bum. His eyes snapped to attention when he heard something patter across the wooden floor. It must be Elphaba finally back from what ever she was doing. His heart started to beat faster as a smile grew on his face at the though of seeing that glorious green skin in its beauty. Those thick, raven locks shinning in what light comes through the dirty window of this broken down place the green woman calls a home. The prince got to his feet with his heart soaring and his eyes trained on the slightly ajar door waiting for his love to appear. His hope was dashed immediately when a soft meow came out as a white cat poked its head in the room.

"Malky." Fiyero hissed with annoyance as he walked towards Elphaba's pet. He didn't understand why his lover had this animal here in the first place. Malky always interrupted them when they were going to get intimate when Elphaba didn't lock him in a different room or would hiss at him when ever he was going to touch Elphaba at all. Malky just seemed to have much dislike for him when ever he was too close to Elphaba. The green woman just laughed that off and told him that he was just making things up. Just as Elphaba had her backed turned and Fiyero tried to get closer to her, while feeling those eyes on him the whole time, Malky suddenly leapt up onto Elphaba's shoulders and started to rub up against her cheek.

The raven haired beauty cooed gently and started to pet him back while walking away from the prince. Fiyero just stood there and watched this happen with his mouth hanging open just as Malky turned his head around and gave him this look that said, 'you can't have her, not while I'm around.' After that Fiyero never got close to Elphaba while Malky was in eye sight and Elphaba didn't seem to mind at all that Malky was constantly intrupting them.

Malky started to purr while his eyes were locked with Fiyero's annoyed blue ones as the prince gently picked up the cat and clutched him to his chest.

"I bet you are happy, you little sneak. You probably knew I thought you were Elphaba." Fiyero whispered as he started to pet the white cat on top of his head. The fluffy, white tail was swishing back and forth as Fiyero pet him. It was as if he was agreeing with what Fiyero said to him. The prince pursed his lips together while he continued to pet his lover's animal. He just couldn't understand why this cat was so adamant about him being so close to Elphaba. It was as if Malky was trying to keep him away from her on orders from someone else. The prince shook that notion out of his mind. Nobody knew about their secret relationship at all so no one could even give this cat orders to do such a thing. While Fiyero was standing in the middle of the room running his hands though Malky's soft fur, the white ears of the cat suddenly went straight up. His amber eyes darted around the room as Malky scrambled to get out of the prince's arms.

"What is it? Is Elphaba back?" Fiyero asked hopefully as he let Malky go and watched the white tail disappear in a white flash. His whole body started to tingle at the thought of Elphaba gracing this room again with her jaw dropping beauty. The butterflies in his stomach started to speed around his stomach when he heard soft footsteps make his way towards where he was standing. Elphaba must have taken off her boots when she came in just to give her the element of surprise. His heartbeat was pounding against his chest and he swore that the person outside could hear it perfectly. The door creaked open as the person outside made the hole larger to be able to walk through. His breath got caught in his throat at who was standing before him.

"Glinda." Fiyero said with a lot of shock at seeing the Good witch stand before him with Malky in her arms. How did Glinda know that he was here? The last time they saw each other was months ago and they were having tea with Crope. Glinda nodded her head curtly as her hand ran through the white fur of the cat. Her face had this grave look about it as she started to walk closer to him. Fiyero's eyes took in what the blonde was wearing at this time. Glinda was wearing a black, hooded cloak, dark pants, and a dark long sleeve shirt. Something that Fiyero didn't know Glinda even had in her clothing. They were always so bright and colorful.

"Glinda, what…how…what are you doing here?" Fiyero asked while trying to get the confusion cleared out of his mind as to how Glinda was here and why. The blonde gently sat Malky to the ground before turning her piercing blue eyes towards Fiyero. The prince felt this great sense of urgency about the Good witch despite the calm façade she had on her face.

"Look there is not much time, Fiyero. So don't interrupt me at all. This is truly a matter of life and death." Glinda said strongly turning into Glinda the Good that made Fiyero go in awe of her. He weakly nodded his head while his heart gripped in panic about this matter that seemed so serious. It looks like his questions as to how Glinda knew about this place will forever go unanswered.

"I've overhead not too long ago that the Wizard is sending the Gale Force here to capture and potentially kill Elphaba. I came here to warn her to get away from here as soon as she could. I've noticed that she is not here but she could be on her way back now from what ever stupid mission she is on." Glinda started to explain with a hint of bitterness in her voice especially when Glinda got to the end of her sentence. Fiyero noticed how tightly the blonde's hands were gripping by her sides. He didn't think too much into it because the Gale Force was coming to this exact place right now and probably going to ransack it in search for Elphaba. This was not going to be good at all and he felt like he needed to do something fast before Elphaba could come back. Glinda inhaled shakily before getting ready to speak again. Her eyes suddenly got this painful look about them as her mouth opened to speak these next few sentences.

"I need you to get out of here now. If you stay and get hurt in anyway I know Elphaba will be devastated if she lost you. If you come across her make sure she doesn't get with in fifty feet of this place. Get her far away from here as you can. Don't let anything harm her. I…"

Glinda's speech was cut off when the sound of wood being shattered reached their ears. Glinda made a small gasping noise at this as she ran towards the door and slammed it shut. She thought she had much more time then this. The Good witch turned around and leaned her back against the wall as voices were being heard now. This wasn't good at all. Fiyero needed to leave to go and protect Elphaba. Fiyero ran to her side and put his hands against the door to get ready to brace for any thing that might try to ram the door open. He couldn't let anything happen to Glinda because she risked her own life to save his's and Elphaba's. The green woman would never forgive him if he let something happen to her best friend.

"Idiot, get out of here now. Go out through the window and find her. She is the most important thing at the moment. All would be for naught if we both go down here. I can handle this." Glinda whispered heatedly when she saw that Fiyero wasn't leaving this place to go and find Elphaba. The blonde scoffed silently as she looked away from those concern blue eyes. She didn't care about herself right now. All she cared about was Elphaba being safe. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Elphaba. Fear flooded her when she heard the many feet of the Gale Force pounding on the floor. They were getting closer to them and Fiyero was still by her.

"Go!" Glinda hissed as she pushed him away from the door and to the open window. Fiyero opened his mouth to protest this but Glinda growled and gave him a glowering look. She was going to personally push him out the window if he doesn't get moving. Fiyero gave in and started to run towards the window. He opened it and started to climb out when Glinda called out to him. The prince looked back and saw the Good witch had tears running down her face as she looked up to him.

"Tell her I love her. Oh and give her this." Glinda whispered thickly as she reached for something around her neck. The blonde yanked a golden chain until it snapped before tossing it to him. Fiyero caught it in his right hand and opened up his hand. His eyes widened at seeing a golden back resting in the palm of his hand. That looked like a wedding ring. The prince looked back to her with so many question in his eyes. Glinda gave a sad smile before looking away then suddenly having to push back on the door when something slammed into it.

"She knows the meaning of it. Just please give it to her and tell her what I said to you." Glinda responded as she tried to get a proper stance to keep the Gale Force at bay long enough for Fiyero to get away. Fiyero hesitated as he watched Glinda struggle to keep the door from flying open. He didn't want to leave the Good witch here by herself. It just didn't seem right after she has risked her neck to come here and warn them of what was going on. Glinda grunted and looked up as the door shook even worse then before. She had little strength to hold back anymore. Soon this whole place will be flooded with Gale Force. Anger flooded her body at seeing that Fiyero was still in the same room. He needed to find Elphaba now.

"GO!" She shouted as her feet began to slide across the floor and her body was shaking as Glinda pushed her weakening body to its limits to stop the Gale Force from entering. Fiyero had a little window of opportunity left before it would be too late and all of this would be for naught. Fiyero snapped out of his stupor at this shout and nodded his head in understanding. He put the golden neck with the ring on it safely into his pants pocket because he was going to tell Elphaba this message and give her the ring because Glinda was putting her life on the line to save them. Glinda closed her eyes and pushed away from the door the second Fiyero disappeared out the window. The door was thrust open forcing the Good witch to the floor and the hood of her cloak to fall over her head.

"Hold them down." One of the Gale Force soldiers commanded upon seeing the fallen blonde. They didn't find Elphaba but maybe this person could tell them with a few persuasions. Glinda didn't say anything as the soldiers were getting ready to harm her.

XXX

Elphaba cursed softly as she kicked a stone across the alley way while wrapping her cloak tighter around her to keep what little warmth she had left in her body. The stupid Resistance put her on another meaningless mission again. She thinks that they are punishing her for not killing Madam Morrible. It has been just menial jobs after that. They just made her follow random people, people Elphaba knew that didn't have to do anything with the government.

The raven haired beauty cursed again as she kicked the stone again but harder this time. She just wanted to go home and be by herself with nobody bothering her. Elphaba picked her head up when she heard her name being called out to her. Her brown eyes suddenly filled with confusion at seeing Fiyero run down the alley way towards her. She thought Fiyero had some things to do today and that they couldn't meet at all.

"Fiyero, what are you doing here?" Elphaba asked as she stopped walking so they could talk in this general area. The prince didn't stop running at all and when he was close enough reached out to grab her so they could run away just like Glinda wanted to and then they could talk. The green witch pulled back with much strength when Fiyero tried to pull her along. She didn't understand what was going on and wanted an explanation now before they run off to the unknown.

"What's going on? You looked like a mad man running down that alley." Elphaba said quietly as she pulled Fiyero back so they could talk properly. The prince saw the set determinate in the brown eyes and knew they couldn't leave until there was an explanation. He didn't know how Elphaba would react to hearing what he needed to say.

"Gale Force has attacked your house Elphaba. I just barely go out of there. It's dangerous for you. But there is something you need to know about this. I…" Fiyero's rapid response was cut off when a scream echoed very close by. Elphaba grew tense at hearing that scream. That sound like it was coming from her place. Her heartbeat pounded faster there was somebody still there and no doubt getting murdered for just being in that place. The green witch was about to run back to her home to help the person out before it was too late when Fiyero tugged her back.

"Fiyero, what the hell? That person needs our help. I can't believe you left them there…" Elphaba's voice trailed off when Fiyero dug into his pocket and pulled out the chain with the golden ring hanging on it. That was Glinda's ring. She still remembered putting it on the Good Witch's finger when they were in the Emerald City. Why does Fiyero have it? It didn't take long for the raven haired beauty to figure it out. She started to lose her breath as tears were fight for its release. That scream that's was Glinda screaming. The ring coming back to her. It made sense.

"No, no, Fiyero tell me that scream we heard wasn't Glinda's." Elphaba said in a shaky voice as her body began to tremble and this time it wasn't because of the cold. The grim look on the prince's face said it all. The green witch screamed out the Good Witch's name before she started to high tail it back to her place to get to Glinda before it was too late. Fiyero called out to her while chasing after her. This wasn't suppose to happen. Fiyero chased after his lover while hoping that the Gale Force has already left the place and left Glinda alone once she revealed her true self. That scream that they just heard didn't sound like it though. Fiyero didn't even both to take in the how the bust door was off its hinges as he made his way into the house. He didn't space a glance to the broken glass that littered the floor as he made his way towards the bedroom where he last saw Glinda. What he did see when he was in was blood staining the wooden floor and in the middle of the room a grieving woman clinging onto a limp body.

"Glin, my sweet hold out for me. Hold out for me." Elphaba whispered thickly as she ran her green hand through the matted blonde locks while tearfully looking Glinda in her eyes. Glinda's lips curved up into a faint smile at being able to see her love one last time before death took her. Her soul can finally rest in peace after so long of being incomplete when Elphaba left her.

"I've always have, Elphie. I've always have." Glinda whispered this as her eyes started to close one last time. Elphaba started to desperately call out to the blonde when she felt Glinda go limp in her arms. Sob started to escape the green lips as Elphaba bent over the Good Witch's lifeless body and let her grief consume her. Fiyero watched from the sideline with tears of his own running down his face as he witnessed two lover being reunited again but only to be snatched away by the hand of death.

**Pretty angsty I know. This was just something that has popped into my mind. This is going to be a short story might not even make 10 chapters. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter. I will see you guys in the next one. Until then.**

**DWK**


End file.
